<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confesión by MissLouBanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181325">Confesión</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner'>MissLouBanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drake &amp; Josh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake cree haber cometido un error, pero Josh le hará saber que fue una de sus mejores decisiones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Nichols/Drake Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confesión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tenía mucho rato queriendo escribir algo de esta pareja, pero no obtenía idea alguna.</p><p>Técnicamente, Drake y josh no son hermanos de sangre, Entonces ... No me siento tan culpable xD</p><p>Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibida</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>–¿Podemos hablar? </p><p>Drake estaba recargado sobre la mesa de la cocina, de espaldas a la entrada, con una bolsa de hielos sobre su nariz. </p><p>–No me arrojaras otra puerta ¿O si? </p><p>Josh suspiró. –No, Drake.</p><p>El más alto entró a la cocina, quedando justo al lado de Drake, recargado en la misma mesa. </p><p>–¿Sabes? Y yo creía que Mindy era más fuerte que tú. </p><p>Josh sonrió, parecía que Drake no estaba muy enojado con él, aún usaba su tono burlón. </p><p>–Lo siento.</p><p>–Por tu culpa no voy a poder salir un mes a la calle–Drake aplicaba un poco de fuerza de vez en cuando sobre la bolsa, pero incluso tenerla encima era molesto y doloroso. </p><p>–No seas dramático, Drake–Josh se giró a verlo, colocando su mano sobre la de Drake que sostenía la bolsa y la apartó. –Seguro no e- ... ¡oh, Dios mío!</p><p>–Gracias, Josh–Drake se volvió a poner la bolsa encima de su nariz. –Tu reacción me ha ayudado mucho. </p><p>–¡Lo siento!–De acuerdo, si se había pasado mucho de fuerza, pero en ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar debido a los nervios. </p><p>–Esta bien, disculpas aceptadas–Drake hizo un movimiento con su otra mano libre hacia Josh, también estaba nervioso pero intentaba disimularlo. –Ya te puedes ir. </p><p>–No vine a hablar solo de eso–Josh comenzó a mover sus manos sin sentido, signo de que habían vuelto sus nervios. –Es ... Sobre lo otro.</p><p>Genial, Drake terminaría su semana con una nariz hinchada y un corazón roto, por segunda vez en su vida. </p><p>–Mira, sólo ... Olvídalo ¿De acuerdo? </p><p>–¿Por qué? </p><p>–Solo olvídalo </p><p>–Drake ...</p><p>El más bajo desvió la mirada, no quería perder a Josh de nuevo y si eso significaba esconder sus sentimientos, entonces lo haría. –Fue ... Algo sin importancia, mejor juguemos un rato arriba. </p><p>Drake comenzó a moverse para salir de la cocina, pero fue detenido por Josh. </p><p>–Drake, no puedes decir que fue algo sin importancia.</p><p>–Pero lo fue </p><p>–Confesarle a tu hermano que estás enamorado de él ¿No tiene importancia?!</p><p>–Josh, déjalo así. </p><p>–Drake, hablemos.</p><p>–No hay nada que hablar ¿Si?–El guitarrista logro safarze del agarre del otro y se giró para estar frente a frente, pero sin poder sostener la mirada en él. –Dejemos eso, no quiero perder a mi hermano.</p><p>–¿Hermano?</p><p>–Somos hermanos ¿No? </p><p>–Entonces ... ¿Piensas que quiero seguir siendo tu hermano después de esa confesión?</p><p>Oh, joder. </p><p>El tono que Josh usó ... La había jodido de nuevo. </p><p>Drake desvió su mirada aún más, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no frente a Josh. –Fue desagradable escucharlo ¿No? </p><p>Josh no contestó y para Drake fue suficiente respuesta, necesitaba salir de ahí.</p><p>–Siento haber arruinado esto. </p><p>El más bajo tenía la intención de salir lo más rápido, pero nuevamente, fue detenido por Josh, pero no solo por su brazo. Esta vez, fue girado de vuelta bruscamente, tirando la bolsa de hielo en el proceso y en vuelto en un enorme abrazo. </p><p>–No te vayas–Susurró Josh sobre su oreja.</p><p>Drake no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se movía.</p><p>Josh tampoco se movía, sólo permanecía abrazando el esbelto cuerpo del más bajo. </p><p>Después de unos segundos que parecían eternos, Drake finalmente habló.</p><p>–¿Josh? </p><p>–Que no quiera seguir siendo tu hermano, no quiere decir que te odie.</p><p>–¿No es desagradable que este enamorado de mi hermano? </p><p>Josh se apartó de él, pero no tanto, sólo a una distancia que les permitiera verse. </p><p>–Por supuesto que no ¿Quien soy yo para juzgar de quién te enamoras? </p><p>–¿Entonces? </p><p>Josh no volvió a responder, pero ni siquiera la sonrisa que le dió lo preparó para lo que vinó. </p><p>El más alto había puesto una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, acercándolo con cuidado ... </p><p>Y lo besó. </p><p>Es cierto que Josh no gozaba de buena popularidad con las mujeres, ni contaba con experiencia en cuanto a relaciones o coquetear con las personas.</p><p>Pero joder, Josh besaba como si fuera un experto. Mejor que él, incluso.</p><p>Su beso había durado solo unos segundos para cuando Josh se separó de él, pero habían sido los segundos más eternos que había vivido hasta ahora y que quería repetir.</p><p>–Por eso no quiero seguir siendo tu hermano. </p><p>Drake seguía sin reaccionar, todavía estaba un poco atontado. Respiraba un poco agitado y solo sintió cuando Josh volvió a dejar un beso rápido en sus labios.</p><p>–Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Drake. </p><p>El castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, haciendo preocupar a Josh por ello. ¿Josh también estaba enamorado? ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Era correspondido?</p><p>–¿Drake? </p><p>–Dilo otra vez.</p><p>Josh sonrió. –¿Que?</p><p>–Lo que sientes por mi.</p><p>–Oh, eso–Y otro beso rápido fue dejado en sus labios. –Estoy enamorado de ti, Drake. </p><p>Para Drake, fue suficiente escuchar eso para lanzarse sobre los labios de Josh de nuevo y pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello para intensificar más su acción. </p><p>Pero se había perdido tanto en besar a Josh, que solo sintió cuando un par de brazos fuertes lo levantaron por sus muslos y lo colocaron encima de la mesa, provocando que se sujetará más al cuello de Josh y se separara del beso.</p><p>–Wow, wow.</p><p>–¿Muy rápido? </p><p>–Un poco</p><p>–¿Más lento?</p><p>–No, es solo ... Que nunca he estado de este lado.</p><p>Josh volvió a reír. –¿Que lado? </p><p>Drake se sonrojo, algo que casi nunca pasaba –El de la chica.</p><p>–No eres la chica, Drake </p><p>–Me acabas de cargar para ponerme sobre la mesa.</p><p>–¿Prefieres cargarme a mi?</p><p>–¡¿Estás loco?! Ni siquiera podría cargar una de tus pierna sin lastimarme. </p><p>–Ahi está.</p><p>Drake decidió que no quería perder tiempo aclarando quien era quien en la relación, sólo quería seguir besando a Josh. </p><p>Y así lo hicieron, siguieron besandose con Josh entre sus piernas y sus manos sobre sus caderas.</p><p>Hasta que ... </p><p>–Iugh ¿No pueden hacer en su cuarto?</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>–¡MEGAN!–Gritó Josh, al tiempo que volvía a ponerse nervioso y actuaba sin pensar.</p><p>Había arrojado a Drake al suelo. </p><p>–¡Josh!–Reclamó el más bajo desde el suelo.</p><p>–¡Drake!–Josh se apresuró a intentar ayudar a Drake a levantarse.</p><p>–Caramba–Megan estaba riendo por la reacción de sus hermanos al haberlos atrapado en la cocina muy juntos. –Si no matas a tus parejas de aburrimiento, en verdad las terminas matando, Josh. </p><p>–¡Megan!–Se quejo Drake.</p><p>–Megan, Por favor, no vayas a decirle a mis padres de esto–Rogaba Josh mientras sostenía a un muy adolorido Drake por la cintura. </p><p>–¿Que me darás a cambio por mi silencio, Josh?</p><p>–Megan...–Gracias a su caída, Drake ya no estaba de humor para esto.</p><p>–Descuida, Bobo–La adolescente se cruzó de brazos, aún divertida por la situación de los más grandes. –Sé todo. </p><p>–¿En serio?</p><p>–¿Quien crees que escuchaba los lamentos de Drake cuando estabas con Mindy?</p><p>Josh volteó a ver a Drake, feliz y divertido por la confesión.</p><p>–¡Megan! Dijimos que era un secreto.</p><p>–Ups. </p><p>–¿Estabas celoso de Mindy, Drake? </p><p>–Un poco</p><p>–¿Un poco?–Megan estaba realmente feliz de estar delatando a su hermano mayor con el otro. –Tuvo que salir con más de 20 chicas y hacer su tarea para intentar distraerse de tu relación.</p><p>Drake hizo el esfuerzo de ir tras su hermana, pero solo se quedó en eso gracias a su reciente caída, en un intento de. </p><p>–¡Ah!–Se quejo.</p><p>–Bueno, yo me voy a mi clase de Oboe–Mostró su mochila y su instrumento, mientras tomaba las llaves de la cadena de su bici que estaban sobre la barra de la cocina. –Vas a tener que darle más de un beso a Drake para que te perdone está vez, Josh.</p><p>–¿Escuchaste todo?–Preguntó Josh, alarmado.</p><p>–¿Olvidas que tengo cámaras por toda la casa?</p><p>–¿También en nuestro cuarto?–Preguntó Drake. </p><p>–Por supuesto.</p><p>–Deberias quitarlas–Sugirió el más bajo.</p><p>–¿Por qué?–Megan estaba confundida por la inútil petición de su hermano, por supuesto que no las quitaría. </p><p>–¿En verdad quieres saber todo lo que hacemos Josh y yo?–Cuestionó Drake, con una mirada y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.</p><p>Josh se sonrojo furiosamente, comenzando a sudar y mover su mirada por toda la cocina sin un objetivo en específico para ver, debido a los nervios que habían vuelto.</p><p>–¡No necesito saber todo, Drake!–De acuerdo, si consideraría quitar las cámaras después de todo. –¡Pervertidos!</p><p>Megan salió de la casa rápido, sonrojada y sin poder ver a sus hermanos a la cara.</p><p>No sabía cómo iba a hacer para molestarlos sin pensar en ... Eso.</p><p>–Drake</p><p>–¿Si?</p><p>–¿Lo dijiste en serio o solo para que Megan nos dejará?</p><p>Drake se giró a verlo, divertido a pesar de sentir su cuerpo adolorido. –¿No quieres?</p><p>–Bueno ... Yo ...–Josh estaba nervioso, pero esta vez era diferente. </p><p>–¿Nunca lo has ...?</p><p>–No–Respondió tímidamente Josh.</p><p>–Genial, creí que serías el experto en esto.</p><p>–Drake, solo he tenido una novia en toda mi vida y masturbarte no te hace un experto en el sexo como si nada. </p><p>Drake suspiró de nuevo, creía que Josh era quien tendría un poco de experiencia en esto de tener novio y lo diferente que sería. </p><p>Bueno, ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde, tal vez viendo porno le ayude a entender un poco.</p><p>–Vayamos arriba, quiero descansar.</p><p>–Lo siento, Drake–Se disculpó Josh por milésima vez ese día.</p><p>–Que no se te haga costumbre.</p><p>–De acuerdo–Josh se movió para ayudar  a Drake a caminar para llegar a su cuarto.</p><p>Aunque ... </p><p>–Una novia muy odiosa, por cierto–Molestar a Josh era algo que no dejaría de hacer aún siendo pareja.</p><p>–¡Drake!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>